Wireless identification and communication systems are a vital technology in today's world. Most such systems are omnidirectional; their antennas broadcast signals fairly uniformly in all directions. Omnidirectional communication systems are desirable in many applications, because their antennas need not be steered to maintain communication. They can serve broader territories, too.
However, some applications benefit from directional communication systems. Compared to omnidirectional communication systems, directional communication systems use antennas that transmit signals predominantly to, or receive signals predominantly from, a relatively narrow span of directions. Directional communication systems have some distinct advantages. First, since they focus the power they transmit onto a relatively narrow span of directions, they require less power than omnidirectional systems or alternatively are able to transmit farther than omnidirectional systems using the same power. Second, signal interception by an unauthorized third party is less likely, since the third party must be aligned with the transmitting antenna in order to receive the signal.
Secure and reliable wireless communication is particularly important in the context of combat. Such communication may merely involve identification. Split-second firing decisions are based on target identification. Knowing that a potential target is a friendly unit and not an enemy is critically important in order to avoid fratricide (so-called “friendly fire incidents”).
Full communication between elements of a force is also important. However, conventional battlefield communication systems are bulky and thus difficult to transport. Mobility is a key attribute of a modern fighting force. Therefore, a more transportable communication system would be highly advantageous.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is system capable of highly directional electronic identification or communication. What is further needed in the art is a method of effecting highly directional electronic identification or communication. What is still further needed in the art is a compact, lightweight, energy-efficient system capable of being independent of any host weapon system and compatible with all types of weapons, including field artillery, armored vehicles, attack aircraft, bombers, helicopters and combatant ships. What is also needed is a system that can afford protection to all of the above weapon platforms as well as dismounted troops and wheeled vehicles.